


Need Some Company?

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Someone pays Draco a late night visit.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Need Some Company?

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt is "Person A breaking into Person B's room through their window," generated by [OTP prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/).

Letting out one last cry, Draco comes fiercely, ropes of white decorating his stomach and chest. He cleans up quietly and is about to turn in for the night when a knock on his window makes his heart leap. Draco’s not only shocked to see a mop of dark hair poking out from the bottom of the sill but intrigued to find that it belongs to _Harry Potter_ , the Indian exchange student who has featured in his fantasies an embarrassing amount ever since they were partnered for an English project. 

“Need some company?” Harry’s muffled voice comes through. 

Draco grins.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
